Dreamland
by Fatepaw
Summary: This a story to HeatherpawXLionpaw. Heather and Lion always meet in a dreamland where no one can reach them, but they break up. They lose their dreamland and may never find it again...It's alittle weird at the end...


I love HeatherX Lion so if you don't like it, I don't care. Also, Lionpaw has the power to go back in time in this. Lionpaw's powers work by going into the body of a cat that was in the time period he's in, but it only works when Heatherpaw is around him. Or just someone he loves deeply.

My heart went faster as Thunderclan warrior came towards me. His golden pelt reflecting its warmth as the moon hit it just right. Amber eyes fixing on me alone, but no one else being there we could do anything. We are in a dream land where no one can touch us. No one can judge our love or force us to break, but no one knew about these dreams. Starclan themselves couldn't even see us. I've have never known the reason for that, but every time I entered this state I see Jayholly, Lionsoul's brother. Jayholly was a name in honor of his sister, Hollystorm when she turned her back on Bramblestar right after he killed off my old leader, Onestar. Crowfeather then stepped up to leader just as his father, Deadfoot, and Ashfoot almost had. Crowstar has been good to Windclan since Onestar's death, and from my apprenticeship I always knew he would be. Firestar died from unknown causes from what Leafpool said. He had been a brilliant leader even if he had been accepting of everything including the whole letting the kittypets join and let them get fat off of the real warriors work. Sure, kittypets made good warriors, but their blood has been tainted ever since besides Duststar's lineage. Since Dustpelt took up leadership there Lionsoul has thought the clan improved greatly. Duststar is a fair, but strict leader with his deputy being Ashfur. The chain of events confused me at first, but then I laid it dead simply, Dustpelt became Thunderclan's leader with Ashfur being deputy, and then Windclan having Crowstar, and to my surprise… Breezepoppy, the leader's own son besides Jayholly of course, but no one knows except for Lionsoul and me.

Breezepoppy I thought was always a strange name until he told me what happened. His heart was captured by a cat named Heatherpaw until he met Poppypaw. They always seemed to be on the border at the same time and then they decided to meet up for real this time. From the day they met up they hit it off, but when Poppypaw became Poppyrose many things changed…Breezepoppy then Breezepaw mated with her the night after she became a warrior. He said that that night he will always remember as one of true passions. After their night together Poppyrose was pregnant. When she told him that she was, he didn't handle it well. He said awful things to her about being a piece of foxdung and that he was just toying when her emotions. If Lionsoul had ever said that to me after we mated, I don't know what I would have done…I would probably break down and cry everything I saw him. Poppyrose was carrying Breezepaw's kits though, so she was much more emotional than the usual she-cat. Poppyrose never spoke to him again until the kits were born. Leafpool told her to go to the Moonpool to get some sort of herb. It was night at the time, and Breezepaw received a dream telling me to go to the Moonpool. He went like any Starclan cat and he found Poppyrose giving birth. There were complications and she ended up dying, but her four kittens lived on in their father clan's. On that night Breezepaw apologized for everything he had said to her. But before she could react to his worries, she said her last words, "Curse the one with the heather eyes so she may never continue Fire and Tiger line."

I had always known what she meant by that. Starclan didn't want the Tigerstar and Firestar blood to mix again seeing as how I and Lionsoul have tried so many times for us to get kits, but after a leaf-bare, new-leaf, and green leaf, we've stopped. Hollystorm, and Lionsoul each have powers from the mixture of Tigerstar and Firestar blood. Everytime we tried for kittens I knew they would never come from Poppyrose's curse or Starclan's curse on me. I turned to look at my love as he stopped right front of me. Tears formed in my eyes as he stared at me with such love in his amber eyes. I could never give him kits, but still he loved me. Lionsoul has never cheated me of his love by flirting with Honeydew as she did with him. Shallow breathes followed as the tears rolled down. Shaking, I felt a tail on my shoulders as I watched the ground. **"Heathershadow…"** ((Pretty name, ain't it?)) My mate's voice filled the air. I didn't look up. **"Heathershadow."** He said in a firmer voice. Then I looked up to see his soul. Eyes were the insight to the soul in Windclan and his was filled with courage of a lion's. Lionsoul has always been too kind and giving to others and often fooled by cat's masks. I was his opposite, a weak, unknowing, and jumping to anything I felt was right; in other words he deserved better, so I did the only thing I could.

"**I hate you," **Being known as a great actor I looked up at him with my blue gaze gleaming with hate. **"Lionsoul. Go and be with your Honeydew. She'll give you everything you've ever wanted. Real love, a family, and a life without lies." **His eyes looked frightened by what I was saying. I hated doing this, but I couldn't stand not being able to give him kits or a carefree love. We had always been free to do as we please in dreams, but in the real world we were meant to be with lies. Lies killed cats, ripping and killing the spirit until it was a lifeless doll. I had to end this affair. **"Lies have been killing your chances at being deputy, and everyone knows you want what your family has always owned. The high ranks, and if you want your leadership you will need a mate from Thunderclan. Honeydew will be able to give you kits." **I evilly chuckled as my mind went wild with how I could think of putting this into full gear. **"What in Starclan is wrong with you?" **Lionsoul growled. Rising to my feet I give off no notice of weakness. **"You want to know why I was never able to carry your kits? It's because every time I found out about them I took an herb to destroy them. I killed our kittens" **Lashing my tail, I known this was awful, but I couldn't let Lionsoul live like this. He wanted to be somewhere, and as for me…I was holding him back. Jayholly knew about our dream meetings. The grey medicine cat made it so Duststar would never choose the ginger tom.

Amber eyes gleamed with disbelief at my words. He shook his head then said, **"Heathershadow, you are just like Tigerstar. Ripping the heart out of everyone who has ever cared for you until you're on top. Our kits would have been great even with them being half-clan kits, look at Jayholly." **Words hit harder than stones. Tigerstar, the thought of him sickened me, but I was breaking up with him for his own good; I had to continue. Jayholly was Crowstar's, and Leafpool's from me and Lionsoul journey to the past. Lionsoul's powers only worked when he was with me, but he thought it would work with the one he was destined to be with. He could find another destined one just like Crowstar with jumping from Feathertail to Leafpool, and finally Nightcloud. **"Lionsoul, get over it. Kits with your blood would be tainted with bloodlust. Look at your family tree, Tigerstar, bloodlust, Bramblestar, bloodlust, and last of all, your sister, Hollystorm." **I snarled. Hollystorm had been deputy under Bramblestar and just sat there as her father killed Onestar. Blood is thicker than water. To him I was water and his only family was Jayholly. Jayholly and he were much tighter than me and him, I'd have to say. Lionsoul turned his back to me and mewed in a whisper, **"We're over with."**

I wanted to cry out so he'd returned, but I couldn't, and wouldn't. He would be the only tom that I truly loved and cared for. Lionsoul, son of Bramblestar, the one that killed my father, Onestar was the one I had fallen hard for. Breezepoppy would have been my mate if Lionsoul was never born, but maybe not. Every cat is destined for one cat to have eternal love for. He was me and I was Lionsoul; never can ever change that, but now we lost each other. Eternal love was lost. Starclan was wrong with this, but perhaps I can find someone else. My heart beat quickened at the thought. No…I'd never find anyone unless to just have kittens with. I walk away from our dreamland, and I know I'll never find it again.

As time went on, Breezepoppy and I learned to love one another. Our love was more of an understanding between star-crossed lovers just as each of our former mates had been from Starclan. We took our time in getting to love. We're best friends for forever, but then we did everything together, and we couldn't help, but fall in love. Our love was unlike our old ones in every way, no lies, no worries, and what I wished most to give to Lionsoul was kits. We had one, Soulkit, a golden tabby tom. We was never sure how he got the golden pelt since me and Breezepoppy know we never had a golden colored relative. He was our proud and joy, but we both knew we wanted them to with someone else…It's hard to explain what we felt, but we wanted them to be ours, but also Lionsoul's and Poppyrose's. Soulkit became an apprentice and we lost our family connection.

As mine and Breezepoppy's love grew so did Lionsoul's and Honeydew's. My old mate had kits with her three moons after we broke up. When the gathering announced the news of Lionsoul's kits I almost cried and he hid from my view. He hated himself for having kittens with her but no besides me knew. His soul was screaming me and mine for his, but like a good loyal cat I stayed silent. This was before mine and Breezepoppy's love, so I wasn't the one to blame for our disloyalty to one another. Lionsoul had one youngling with Honeydew, and the one was named Heatherkit, for our lost love. Whenever I looked at the Heatherpaw of Lionsoul I couldn't help, but think she was mine. I often saved her from harm and kept her safe. Lionsoul did the same for Soulpaw… Lionsoul also became deputy but never a leader. Then Thunderclan and Windclan went into a war, and Lionsoul died at my feet, but the claw was Applefur. In my rush of fury I went after the warrior who killed my love and she killed me as well. Just before I died I made it to Lionsoul's body. I was glad to have been next to him when I entered Starclan. He was the only one that cared. Lionsoul never hated me for not giving him kits, and he would have lived without being deputy if he only had me…

Then my soul went Starclan and the first thing I did was race to Lionsoul. I had to say everything about our last meeting was a lie and that I was wrong to say such awful things. Love was a forest of twisted and knotted branches of regret and despair. It left the smartest cats questioning and wondering what to do. My love was without lies and betrayal just as it was pure and deadly. This love was meant for Lionsoul alone and we would enter our dreamland again. That thought was good. Seeing Lionsoul, I pounced on him. His back was lying on the ground and I on top of him. I showered him with licks purrs, and he just lay their stunned. He had that stupid look on his face that I have loved ever since we were apprentices.

"**Missed you so much, Lionsoul." **I whispered in his ear before licking it.** "My whole world was thrown upside down when I made that stupid mistake. I said our love was full of lies, but you know what? Every love is, and love is everything, pure and unpure. It was our's and that was the only thing that mattered." **Lionsoul's amber gaze glowed with his lion light as I licked him all over. **"I'm sorry for everything I said about hating you, and I never really was with your kits, but I felt I wasn't good enough for you. I wanted you to be something, so I stepped aside so you could."** Giving him one more lick, I got off of him and waited for his reply. He got up slowly before turning to look at me. His eyes were in a daze of disbelief and confusion. How I missed his pools. At that thought he rolled me over and stood over my belly. Lionsoul's pools looked at me with relief and their old love. **"You always were the fast type, Heathershadow, and I must tell you that Starclan works in mysterious ways." **He pushed his nose to mine, and I knew I was forgiven. **"Soulriver, and Heathersky are our kits. Starclan came to me the day before and told me that they cursed you so you could live on. If you carried my kits you would have died and you had to live so we could save Honeydew and Breezepoppy from something they weren't suppose to do. Starclan made it so instead of having Breezepoppy's kits you would have mine and the same thing for Honeydew." **He rubbed his head against me. I lay there stunned, so that meant Starclan was saving three lives at the cost of our love? I guess so, but now I truly didn't care…We were in our dreamland.


End file.
